Recently, in an electronic device with a touch sensor, a tactile transmission technology for transmitting, when a user is operating the touch sensor, various tactile sensations such as a pressing feeling, a swipe feeling, and a touch feeling to the user has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). An electronic device to which the tactile transmission technology is applied is provided in mobile terminals such as portable-type telephone set, music player, and personal computer. Therefore, in recent years, it has been required that the electronic device has a certain amount of dust-proof property and water-proof property.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-122507